


Tu me répugnes

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work, PDV
Genre: "Foes" to lovers, (they're not really foes tho), Abusive Relationship, Bisexual Character, Break Up, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, FRAAAANCAAAAAIS, Homosexual Character, Lesbian Character, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014 n'a décidément pas été l'année de Sarah, jeune femme qui a récemment cassé avec encore un autre petit ami. Tandis qu'elle bascule dans un cycle vicieux de mélancolie et de désespoir, elle ne réalise pas qu'elle a l'échappatoire à tout cela devant son nez. <br/>Attention : contient un personnage qui aime beaucoup jurer. Ne pas lire à des enfants de moins de 8 ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu me répugnes

Je ne pensais pas finir ma période scolaire sur une note pareille. 2014 a été une année… Bizarre pour faire un euphémisme. Je sais bien que l’avenir est imprévisible, mais il n’y a aucun moyen que je sois sur le point de faire cela. Il n’y a juste pas moyen, c’est complètement irréaliste et je dois être en train de rêver.

En octobre, il y a deux mois en somme, j’ai violemment cassé avec Tony après une relation de trois ans. Je n’en pouvais plus d’être restreinte à être juste l’objet de ses fantaisies sexuelles et lui n’en pouvait plus de mon caractère brutal et trop honnête. On y gagnait tous les deux à se séparer, mais nous n’étions pas d’accord sur les termes du marché.  
Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler tandis qu’il voulait que je reste son « amie avec bénéfices ». Quand j’ai compris ce qu’il voulait dire par cette douce expression, c’est à peine si je ne lui ai pas mis un coup de genou dans l’entrejambe. Je ne suis pas faite pour la subordination et encore moins pour être dominée. 

Un conflit amoureux entre deux dominants finit mal, en tout cas le mien a résulté en une dépression chez moi. Après que j’ai cassé, mes fragments de sentiments romantiques m’ont recoupée, tus par la colère et le sentiment de ras-le-bol mais revenant à la charge une fois que je commençais à me calmer. Après la pluie ne vint pas le beau temps, mais la tempête de grêle.  
Ce soir-là, je pleurais en travaillant. N’arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil de façon conventionnel, j’ai juste sangloté comme une enfant qui se serait fait mal jusqu’à ce que j’en sois épuisée, l’endormissement suivant tout naturellement. 

J’aurais pu réagir de deux façons : me noyer dans le travail, ou me noyer dans la nourriture. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a prise, cette fois, mais j’ai choisi la seconde proposition. Ce fut l’occasion de découvrir que je savais encaisser pas mal lorsque j’étais au fond du trou du moral. Et encore, je crois que j’ai vraiment creusé pour y arriver.  
Je ne sais pas ce que j’engloutissais le plus : mon salaire ou le contenu de mon placard ? Dans tous les cas, je me suis vite retrouvée au bord de l’endettement à force d’aller à des buffets à volonté pas donnés et avec une bonne dizaine de kilos sur les hanches. 

Je vais être honnête : je m’en foutais complètement, de cette prise de poids. J’avais passé mes vacances de Toussaint à pleurer désespérément en hurlant que tous les hommes étaient des gros connards ne pensant qu’à tremper leur biscuit. Je ne parlais plus à personne, je mangeais pour m’occuper, je n’étais plus moi-même.  
Je n’ai eu une réalisation qu’au moment où je me suis rendue compte que je n’arrivais plus à fermer mes jupes. Les poignées d’amour, ça vous empêche de porter ce que vous voulez quand d’ordinaire vous êtes plutôt mince. Je n’avais que deux solutions : ne porter que des robes, ou me mettre au sport. Ma fainéantise a pris le dessus sur le rationnel…

A la rentrée, je me suis rappelé d’une chose que j’avais complètement oublié pendant les deux semaines de pleurs et d’engloutissement de pots de glace : ma collègue de Littérature-Société que je n’arrivais pas à supporter.   
Cette fille, c’était une bonne à rien. Une culture littéraire au bord des pâquerettes se limitant aux bouquins lus pendant ses années de Secondaire, une sous-compétence incroyable en termes de coordination interdisciplinaire, etc. Je n’avais jamais vu une prof aussi incapable à son job. C’était fou que cette fille ait réussi à avoir son CAPES.

La première chose qu’elle fit en me revoyant après deux semaines fut assez prévisible : elle me fit remarquer que j’avais pris du poids. L’évidence de la remarque et la froideur de ses mots me vexa encore davantage. Qu’elle me laisse vivre ma rupture, qu’est-ce qu’elle venait me faire chier ?!   
De toute manière, cette fille était aussi fine qu’une aiguille. Elle n’avait pas de hanches tellement elle était effilée. Je ne me considérais en aucun cas jalouse d’une femme du même âge que moi ayant un bonnet B et des yeux d’une couleur aussi… Sale. Les yeux marron foncé, c’était d’une laideur, on voyait à peine ses pupilles dedans. 

Elle ne cessait de me poser des questions sur ma prise de poids, sur la violence de mes mots, et tous les autres sujets qui dérangeaient. A chaque fois, je lui répondais sèchement en me retenant à peine de lui hurler à la tronche de me foutre la paix tout en la baffant un bon coup histoire qu’elle comprenne, mais elle risquait de voltiger si je faisais ça.  
Je commençais alors à être vraiment dérangée par mon milieu du corps en pleine expansion. Les collègues finissaient par me demander si j’étais enceinte, et cette question me fit mal : je voulais un enfant, mais sans aucun petit ami pour fonder une famille, pas moyen. Et encore une nuit où je dormis à peine, trop triste et trop pleurante pour penser à me laisser à Morphée…

J’essayai à de nombreuses reprises de me prendre une bonne fois pour toutes en main et de recommencer le step pour faire fondre ces satanées poignées d’amour, mais à chaque fois je finissais par ne pas y aller et juste pleurer ou lire des romances, et c’était tout.   
Chaque semaine pendant tout le mois de novembre, cette collègue ne cessait d’essayer de me faire cracher le morceau, mais je refusai à chaque fois. Le cours commençait ou j’avais mon train à prendre, à chaque fois, j’étais sauvée par le gong. Ma haine envers elle augmentait sans arrêter sans que je ne cherche même à la limiter.

Et puis, elle a fini par me tomber dessus. On était le dernier mardi de novembre, soit le dernier cours de Littérature-Société du mois. Cette fois-ci, à la fin du cours de deux heures, elle s’est approchée de moi et, avant que je puisse même prévoir sa décision, me donna une immense claque dans le visage qui m’envoya voltiger dans la salle.  
« Mais ressaisis-toi enfin, Sarah !! T’es en train de d’venir une d’ces filles désespérées qui ne font que chialer de leur temps libre, et j’refuse d’voir ça ! T’auras beau m’dire que chuis qu’une incapable, dans tous les cas, tu montres pas non plus beaucoup d’bonne volonté !! »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle m’avait fait taire en quelques secondes. C’est alors que je compris la réalité de sa propre rage : c’était moi et le fait que je parte complètement à la dérive. J’avais envie de pleurer, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
Ses pieds reculèrent et elle mit ses mains devant la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés, ses iris fusionnant avec ses pupilles. Elle était choquée par ses propres actes et voulut s’enfuir avant de trébucher sur mon sac de cours. La face sur le linoléum de la salle P5, je la rejoignis pendant qu’elle se relevait. 

Lorsqu’elle tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes, son corps retomba au sol. Verdict : elle s’était tordue la cheville en trébuchant, mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir se relever sans aide. Désolée, j’acceptai de répondre à toutes ses questions, même les plus douloureuses et les plus indiscrètes.  
Son regard pénétra le mien d’une façon que je n’avais pas vue auparavant de sa part. Des yeux froids emplis de détermination, opposés aux chauds de sa fureur. Il m’était impossible de contourner le problème par d’autres réponses vraies mais non directes. C’était fini pour la langue de bois, j’allais devoir tenir ma réputation d’Honnête.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? me demanda-t-elle d’une voix emplie d’inquiétudes. T’es vraiment pas dans ton état normal… »  
Je sentis les larmes apparaître et me flouter la vue. Je vis vaguement un air de lassitude ou quelque chose qui s’en rapprochait sur son visage avant qu’elle ne me tende un mouchoir. La remerciant tout en l’acceptant, je respirai un grand coup pour cracher tout ce qui me pesait depuis tout ce temps.

La rupture, ma noyade dans la nourriture, mon ras-le-bol général, tout y passa. Eh, bien qu’elle fût plusieurs fois diagnostiquée par le médecin scolaire comme atteinte d’épuisement professionnel quasi chronique, elle me prit entièrement en pitié. Sanglotant la tête entre les mains, je me sentais au plus bas : célibataire, à la dérive, et pleurant comme une gosse devant une collègue que je détestais, ou… La détestais-je vraiment ?  
Je sentis ensuite une certaine chaleur rassurant m’envelopper : elle me prenait dans ses bras. Sans que je ne puisse réfléchir à une telle décision, je me laissai complètement abandonner dans son étreinte et elle tapotait légèrement mon dos en signe de soutien tout en me glissant quelques mots gentils. 

Le monde n’était pas si horrible que ça, en fin de compte, mais… Mais qu’est-ce que je pensais d’elle ? Mes sentiments se mélangeaient, d’autant plus que quelque chose qui était extrêmement prévisible se produise : qu’elle craque sous une pression monstre sortie de nulle part devant nos élèves en commun.  
La violence de ce craquage m’impressionna. Elle hurlait sur quiconque s’il osait la contredire même quand elle avait clairement tort, ses pas étaient puissants tout en étant mal coordonnés, sa voix était forte même si sa propriétaire n’était plus qu’une coquille vide. Le tout finit dans les larmes et dans l’incompréhension des pauvres Secondes qui cherchaient à vainement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer pendant une bonne heure.

Et une semaine après cela, me voilà à nouveau en P5, ce lieu si peu charmant fait de PVC gris pour les murs comme pour le sol. J’en aurais mis du temps, à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour cette personne qui me semblait tellement insupportable et le fond du trou que l’humanité avait creusé pour elle-même…  
Sa baffe ne fut que le premier signal que j’accordais bien plus d’importance à son jugement que l’avis quelconque d’un autre collègue quelconque, à l’exception de Raphaëlle et de Tonton Bernard pour des raisons évidentes de relations amicales ou familiales. Ce n’était pas juste une collègue d’Histoire-Géo, loin de là.  
Je n’arrivais plus à dormir tellement je pensais à elle. Au début, c’était de la jalousie de la voir sourire en permanence comme une potiche de Miss France alors que je croulais sous les problèmes relationnels. Au fil du temps, cependant, ces pensées se sont adoucies considérablement au point que j’ai fini par rêver que je trompais mon petit-ami-dedans-ma-tête avec elle. J’avais probablement trop écouté la chanson « I Kissed a Girl » ce soir-là.

Et me voici ce soir, le cœur palpitant bien trop vite. J’espère qu’aucune tuile n’arrivera à cette soirée… Je dois lui dire, c’est obligatoire. Qu’elle me rejette ou non, je m’en fous, je veux juste que ça sorte de ma poitrine.  
Mais qu’est-ce que j’espère, au juste ? Je suis une femme, elle aussi, ça n’a pas de sens. Il n’y a que dans les histoires sur Internet que deux filles brodent le grand amour au point d’avoir des enfants par je ne sais quelle magie. Et je doute que ce soit secrètement une fille avec une bite, mais je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses ou sinon je vais commencer à imaginer des trucs vraiment tordus, et je crois que ça a commencé.

« Euh, je bredouille difficilement, dis… J’dois… J’dois t’parler…  
-Ah ? Vas-y, répond-elle avec une légère surprise sur son visage cerné, je suis toute ouïe »

J’ai tellement peur, d’un seul coup… J’ai les jambes qui tremblent et la respiration qui s’emballe. Et si elle me projetait contre un mur parce que je suis bisexuelle ? Et si je ne sortais pas de la salle en un seul morceau ? Ne pense pas à ça Sarah, c’est une fille tellement gentille, elle n’est pas du genre à faire mal à une mouche !

« C’est-à-dire que, euh… J’tenais à m’excuser, je continue avec toujours autant de peine, pour comment j’te traitais avant, et, euh…  
-Bah, s’exclame-t-elle en faisant un mouvement de bras un peu bizarre, c’est pas grave tu sais ! T’avais des problèmes avec ton p’tit ami et c’genre de trucs, donc c’est normal que t’étais un peu sur les nerfs ! »

Il faut que je trouve en moi les tripes de lui balancer en face. Aller, tu peux le faire, c’est facile pourtant ! Il faut dire, c’est la première fois que je le fais de moi-même depuis des années, tous mes ex auparavant firent le premier pas… C’est beaucoup moins simple que ça, en fait, faire une déclaration.  
Mais merde, elle s’appelle comment déjà ?!

« T’es toute rouge, Sarah, ça va ? T’as besoin qu’on aille à l’infirmerie ? T’as d’la fièvre ?  
-Euh, non, c’est que… Je… Je… »

Une dernière déglutition et une ultime inspiration avant de le sortir finalement de ma poitrine. Je sens mes yeux s’ouvrir en grand et, devant son regard insistant, je ne peux pas résister à la pression qu’elle m’impose presque sans un mot. C’est ainsi que je finis par lui balancer au visage avec un manque d’assurance aberrant de ma part :  
« Le truc c’est que je t’aime, triple abrutie !! »

Bordel, c’est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire !! Laissez-moi mourir, par pitié, je ne sais même pas déclarer ma flamme correctement alors que j’ai bientôt vingt-huit ans… Elle a les yeux écarquillés qui clignotent à une vitesse folle pendant que je la vois rougir. Elle détourne le regard, presque plus honteuse que moi de ce désastre oral.  
« Je… J’sais vraiment pas quoi dire… » balbutie-t-elle en retour.

T’as tout foiré, ma vieille. Moi aussi, je tourne la tête, je ne veux même plus qu’elle me voit. Je devrais partir en courant, mais j’ai les jambes presque ancrées dans le sol et je n’arrive juste pas à me dire de quitter la pièce. Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe autour de moi.  
Je sens qu’on me prend la main… Mon regard croise le sien qui me sourit malgré l’évidente fatigue. Le visage couvert de rouge, elle me dépose un baiser timide sur la joue droite avant que, d’une sorte de pulsion, ce soit moi qui engage celui de pleine bouche. J’espère juste que c’est bien ce que je pense, mais vu qu’elle ne le refuse pas, ça ne m’en a pas l’air.

« Quand j’te disais que j’savais pas quoi dire, c’était juste que, bon, j’suis pas douée avec les mots, héhé… Mais j’t’aime aussi… »  
Je trouve son rire embarrassé et sa technique maladroite absolument adorable. Après être sortie avec des Don Juan expérimentés en séduction, je m’étonne à trouver une telle bonne à rien au niveau sentimental aussi attachante. C’est peut-être ce côté maladroit qui m’amuse, après tout.

Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas avoir rencontré une Juliette aussi peu romantique. L’ironie du sort fait qu’elle n’a pas vraiment le bon prénom, mais je l’aime quand même. Bon, sauf quand elle travaille trop, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais finir par m’y faire.

**Author's Note:**

> PS : J'ai prévu de réécrire certains passages de cette fiction en particulier. Mais j'veux bien d'vos reviews quand même.


End file.
